


Догонялки

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #HankConSummerParty [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, вампир!Коннор, оборотень!Хэнк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Чем можно заниматься от заката до рассвета, будучи вампиром и оборотнем?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: #HankConSummerParty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822087
Kudos: 4





	Догонялки

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #HankConSummerParty.  
> Тема: От заката до рассвета

Безлунная ночь. Самый тёмный час перед рассветом. Громадный волк осторожно крался между деревьями, чтобы никто: ни птица, ни зверь — не обнаружил и не поднял тревогу. Или, напротив, не спровоцировал абсолютную тишину. 

Погоня длилась уже несколько часов. Шерсть неприятно промокла из-за дождя, прошедшего недавно. Преследователь пару раз почти настигал его, но каждый раз удавалось скрыться. Хэнк был на своей территории. И поэтому как-то странно ощущалось то, что именно ему приходилось убегать.

Он постоянно менял местоположение, путал следы, возвращался, а ещё старательно запоминал всё вокруг — на случай, если Коннору надоест, и он пустит в ход уловки. Хэнк повёл носом, вдыхая запахи. Нужный ощущался, но как-то слабо. Наверное, Коннор раньше тут проходил.

«И неймётся же ему, — мысленно проворчал Хэнк. — Да и я хорошо. Ну, скучно стало вампиру, это же не значит, что ему надо потакать, — он в один прыжок преодолел речку и скрылся в зарослях. — Ладно, до рассвета не так долго осталось».

Наверное, он слишком глубоко ушёл в свои мысли. Хэнк припал к земле и замер, почувствовав молчание леса. Заметили его? Заметили Коннора? Или появился кто-то третий?

Промелькнула тень, и Хэнк бросился в другую сторону. На него сверху чуть что-то не упало. Сеть? Ловушка? Лапы скользили по влажной земле, но у него удалось избежать её. И едва не угодил в следующую — яму, прикрытую листвой.

Сказывалась усталость — он давно не щенок, чтобы всю ночь напролёт носиться по лесу. Надо убегать, сил на драку не осталось.

Он драпанул в сторону реки, как на него рухнула тяжесть, придавливая к земле. Его тут же обхватили руками и ногами, и Хэнк почувствовал укус в загривок.

Это стерпеть уже не мог. Он дёрнулся, оборачиваясь человеком, и развернулся, падая спиной на грязь. Хук правой Коннор перехватил — явно ожидал — и обе руки впечатал возле головы Хэнка, а сам непреклонной статуей уселся ему на живот.

Его глаза сверкали алым. Хэнк постарался на него очень сурово посмотреть и приготовился отчитать, однако...

— Поймал, — радостно сообщил Коннор, наклоняясь ниже. Облизнул губы Хэнка и языком полез внутрь, плотно прижимаясь.

Сначала Хэнк думал укусить его, но в итоге сдался, отвечая на влажный поцелуй. Собственная кровь на этих клыках ощущалась странно.

— Тебе не говорили, что тащить всякую пакость в рот нехорошо? — проворчал Хэнк. В темноте было плохо видно, скривился ли Коннор от вкуса крови оборотня или сдержался. — Зачем кусать было?

Место укуса не болело, но не возмущаться Хэнк не мог. Он и в детстве, когда был щенком, не любил, когда его кусали, а у Коннора это был прям фетиш какой-то.

Даже если кровь оборотня для вампира — та ещё гадость.

— Рефлекс, — ответил Коннор, отпуская руки Хэнка и соскальзывая на бёдра. — Мы с братьями, когда устраивали такие догонялки, в конце обязательно друг друга кусали, — его руки с острыми ногтями опустились Хэнку на живот и начали массировать. — Я кусал чаще, чем меня. Адриан всегда забавно реагировал, стоит его только прижать к земле — выл так, словно не мой брат, а банши какая-то. А Карсон… он со стойкостью принимал поражение, — Коннор хихикнул и снова улёгся на Хэнка, — но стоило расслабиться, как ужом вылезал из хватки и быстро-быстро убегал. Поэтому укус был как завершением игры.

Голос Коннора лучился удовольствием, которое он получил от погони. Хэнк повёл плечами — становилось холодно. Коннору хорошо, он-то в одежде, да и из-за своей сущности низкие температуры лучше воспринимает, а вот он…

— Скучаешь по ним?

— Немного: Адриан на меня до сих пор обижается, что я сбежал. Но я о своём выборе не жалею… Ты такой тёплый, — внезапно сказал Коннор и потёрся щекой о грудь Хэнка, порой задевая заострённым ушком.

Он всё ещё находился в режиме охотника, хотя жертву свою уже нагнал.

— А ещё мокрый, грязный и от меня наверняка тянет псиной, — фыркнул Хэнк, обнимая Коннору за талию. — Наигрался?

— Мне понравилось. До рассвета есть ещё время…

— О, нет, больше я бегать не хочу.

— Тогда, погуляем? Летом ночь такая короткая… — Хэнк закатил глаза, Коннор наклонился и сделал бровки домиком. — Пожалуйста?

Порой Хэнк думал, что каким-то гипнозом Коннор всё же обладает: ему было трудно отказать. Конечно, если он снова обернётся волком, то ещё часик можно будет погулять, однако ему хотелось домой. Помыться и залезть в кровать, он-то не ночной хищник. Хэнк решил хлопнул Коннора по заднице.

— Потопали домой, манипулятор, я себе уже всё отморозил.

Коннор надулся, но, поймав взгляд «Это не поможет», кивнул и слез с него, напоследок легонько царапнув ногтями. А когда Хэнк принял волка, рукой закопался в шерсть на загривке и многообещающе шепнул на ухо:

— Дома я обязательно возьму свой приз.

«Я и не думал так просто отделаться», — произнёс про себя Хэнк. По телу прошла волна предвкушения.

Конечно, они сначала отдохнут. Коннор обязательно полезет помогать вымывать грязь из шерсти, а затем будет всячески ухаживать. А затем в доме, пока снаружи будут занимать своё место солнечные лучи, они снова сыграют в игру, только другого плана.


End file.
